the vampire dairies damons side of the story chp3
by twihardfreak1991emma26
Summary: ok longer hope u like


The vampire dairies :Damon's side of the story chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own the vampire dairies or the characters or the rights

Stefan : so have you apologised to her ?

Damon : no her cell goes to voice male and she hasn't been in the coffee shop and I haven't seen her.

Over 1 week had passed and it was a hell of a busy week for charlotte work was crazy and hectic all at the same time and I would love to know where it found it energy and can I have some of it and whoever said a 24 hour day is long enough was wrong and this took up most of her free time she hadn't had a shower in a while or did the laundry or get grocery's.

Charlotte: ok so he has……….. interns please give me the answer

Intern 1 : hepatize b

Charlotte : great but the answer I was looking for was hairy cell leukaemia and my week is over

Charlotte's mental list

Number one top priority on my list coffee ,coffee and more coffee possible a muffin

Pick up dry cleaning

Buy groceries

Do a load of laundry

Shower ( see my beautician I have the feeling I will be writing her a very large cheque

So 1 load of laundry a long shower a visit from my hair dresser and beautician later , I am on my way to see my first one and only kid the coffee.

Charlotte : yes can I get 1 wait for super large humongous and do you do super size cup of coffee yes and is that little matt ?

Matt ; so huge coffee oh my god Charlie what the hell are you doing here ?

Charlotte : I moved here I got an offer here and I said yes .so how is my favourite little cousin and before you ask I know about Vikki how you doing kid ?

Matt :I'm good ok I have to get back to work but we will talk soon

Charlotte : ok I have to go but I am taking you out soon

After a short drive home charlotte got a surprise on her front door

Damon ;ok before you tell me to leave I'm not going to do the whole hear me out look I was drunk and I cant take that night back and your first word and impression of me was right I am a player and I don't care if you don't give me a chance you are different and I want to make things work even though we haven't had a first date so I Damon Salvatore am literally going down on my knees I am begging you charlotte Taylor will you go out with me please come on there is dust on the porch you should really clean that.(charlotte laughs )

Charlotte : how do I know I can trust you ?and for a guy who says he doesn't care if It kind of looks like you do care

Damon : I don't have a lot of ok no trust in people so you don't a wise man said life is about taking risks. So …..

Charlotte : so I might just or am I about to take biggest risk of them all

Damon : are you saying yes Charlie are you telling me yes ?

Charlotte: yes

Damon lifted charlotte into the air and swung her around he had never felt so happy in his life he felt like a child on Christmas morning rushing down the stairs to find his drunken father passed out beside the Christmas tree and presents. Or Stefan to find him drunk on a weekday morning a ,a a the best feeling in the world until the hangover.

Damon : you wont regret this I promise

Charlotte : would you like to come in for coffee ?

Damon : yea sure

While pouring two cups of coffee charlotte had a thought maybe she was being crazy but she liked him and thought about her past relationships and how messed up they were and how she hadn't had a date in a while.

Charlotte : so did you grow up here ? In mystic falls I mean

Damon :yes ,wow it was interesting I moved around a lot and never really stayed in one place. So I know you aren't from here were did you grow up

Charlotte : I grew up in new York Manhattan very strange it was normal you know the whole dad teaching a daughter how to ride a bike and the 50's decade ,

Damon : wow I wonder what that is like ok the coffee is oh ok you know what I am not really a coffee drinker

Charlotte : well that's why I go to that coffee place but secretly I love the muffins SH

So they talked and talked and then something happened which made Damon think he was in parallel universe he leaned in his and charlottes lips touched then he pulled her in and kissed her which felt so nice and promised more and this is how all of Damon's relationships started and ended so he quickly pulled away and told Charlotte he had to go and before he left added one thing tomorrow night I will pick you up at 8 pm

Oh and be prepared to be blown of your feet and not just by my hair.

The next day Charlotte hadn't to go to work so she rolled out of bed and poured a cup of steaming hot coffee and went out to read the paper and decided to have a day to herself and just read and she wasn't on call so she knew this was going to be a good day not having to run out every where seeing as she had been primped and pampered for tonight's events and then her cell rang she immediately thought in her head don't be work and repeated it over and gave up looked at the caller id it was her brother Michael he currently lived in new York and before you ask he is not a TV~ writer he was a lawyer who was setting up his own firm.

Michael : ok is just me or is our mother going crazy ?

Charlotte : oh and hello to you to ,just enjoying my coffee oh how are you

Michael : what ,what are you doing ?

Charlotte: its called small talk so what did mom do this time ?

Michael ; she has set me up with another and I quote "he is your type and he is perfect for you"

Charlotte ; oh god I hate those fix ups

Michael: tell me about it

Charlotte ; so tell her no and you cant get away from work your swamped

Michael ; ok but you do know our mother our have met her she will fly him on plane to new York I mean the women should work for the FBI

Charlotte : yup ok I gotta go so I will call you tomorrow with the details of my date

Michael : who? tell now

Charlotte ; ok his name is Damon the bad boy type very ,very sexy (charlotte at this point was biting her lip)

Michael ; well will your out on his motor cycle I will be watching bad TV with my straight roommate

Charlotte ; so a facial ,pedicure wow they should make a sitcom wait in fact they have its about two gay guys and 1 straight girl and one alcoholic you will love it features your people

Michael : what show are you talking about ?

Charlotte : will and grace

Michael ; my people, hey

Charlotte ; wait you just nailed will

Michael ; no honey that was last week ill talk to you later ok bye

Charlotte ; bye

With that she clicked of her cell she hadn't called her mother in a while but that wasn't to say didn't call her 24/7 her mother live in Connecticut or los angles yes it was los angles in a huge house parents still married and she was the second oldest of 5 kids.

So there she was of for reading on the sofa and then would get ready for her date.

Stefan : don't you have a date with charlotte Taylor in a few hours ?

Damon : yea and your point being ?

Stefan ; you're hung over you know what ill put on a pot of coffee and you shower

Damon : ok dad do u want to pick out my clothes as well gezz (just when Damon was on the middle step ) oh can I borrow that blue shirt of yours

After a hot shower and a cup of coffee Damon was in the middle of dressing and listening to a really good CD and was just about to light up he heard the doorbell and he knew Stefan was gone probably to Elena's no probably about it he was most definitely there so he put his towel around his waist and went to the door it was that wait there was no one and thought nothing of just the wind or wait a minute it was damn Johansson kid he and Damon were constantly at war he would get him back tomorrow and went back to sparking up his joint and hit play on the sound system again. A sprits' of collagen and he was of to Charlie's house to pick her up what had planned was well that's top secret.


End file.
